The Rehearsal
by jaeb1824
Summary: All That Fanfiction: Danny Tamberelli felt as if no one really liked him until someone who has secret feelings for him has a not-so-ordinary sketch rehearsal with him.


**The Rehearsal**

**Summary: **Danny Tamberelli felt as if no one really liked him until someone who has secret feelings for him has a not-so-ordinary rehearsal with him

**Pairing: **Josh S./Danny T. (or in this case: Tandy S./Janitor Gaseous)

**Rating: **M

Josh Server had been looking for love. Apparently, he was looking for someone who as everyone else's "least-favorite", Danny Tamberelli. Well, just about all of the male characters were black until Danny came along. As new cast members, the more they worked together, Josh became secretly attracted to him.

Josh thought for a long while about how he was going to get Danny's attention. It would've been strange if he would walk up to him and said that he liked him. So he thought for a few days. A few days later, he thought about having a fake rehearsal in the Green room between two Dullmont Junior High staff members, Tandy Spork and Janitor Gaseous.

On the day when it happened, Danny was sitting in the Green room, mindlessly reading. Josh had showed up with Tandy's usual outfit, a pink blouse, black skirt, high heels, and a red-haired wig.

"Josh, what are you wearing?" asked Danny

"Glad you asked" said Josh. "Mr. Schneider sent me a script about a sketch that we're going to do in a few days about Janitor Gaseous and Tandy Spork.

"Very well then" said Danny. "Where's the script?"

"Right here" said Josh. "Go to page four"

"Oh, Janitor Gaseous!" Tandy exclaimed. "You've cleaned up very nicely."

"Thanks" he said "By the way, I have a poem for you, 'Roses are red, violets are not, so why don't you just SQUAT AND ROT!"

"Will you stop saying that?" asked Tandy. "You're supposed to be normal"

"You're right, I love you" said Janitor Gaseous.

"I love you too" replied Tandy.

Danny paused for a second. "Uhh, Josh…..It says we have to kiss passionately no more than 7 minutes"

"You're right, it does" said Josh. "We might as well…."

"Are you serious?" asked Danny. "I'm not that stupid"

"Just go along with the script" said Josh.

"Okay, fine…."said Danny. "But I may not like it"

Josh and Danny both leaned in and kissed for a second. They broke the kiss, but then they leaned in again and kissed for a few more seconds. Josh was kissing Danny's cheek and down to his neck. Danny moaned while he was kissing his neck. Josh began to undo Danny's shirt buttons, revealing his body.

Josh took off his red-haired wig, shirt, and black skirt. Josh was kissing, licking, and caressing Danny's body.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, Josh that fells great" moaned Danny.

Josh kissed down to the beltline, pulling Danny's pant legs right off of him, revealing his plaid boxers. He pulled the boxers down to his ankles. Josh began stroking Danny's harden member. He then put the manhood in his mouth and sucked it, bobbing his head up and down.

"Ohhh, yeah, that feels good" Danny moaned.

The more Danny moaned, the more Josh continued. Danny reached his climax and made his announcement "Josh! I'm going to cum!"

Danny came on Josh's face. Josh grabbed a tissue and wiped it off of his face.

"I'm sorry" said Danny.

"No problem, it happens all the time" said Josh. "I've taught you everything I know. Show me what you've learned."

Danny pressed his lips against Josh's. Went down his collarbone and his chest. Danny licked Josh's right nipple, and rubbing the other one, and did the same to the other. Josh began to moan. "Mmmmmmmmm, Danny…...touch me…."

Danny kissed down Josh's stomach down to the beltline. He took out Josh's manhood and put it in his mouth and sucked it for quite some time. "Ohhhh, Danny. That feels great" Josh moaned. Josh reached his climax and came in Danny's face.

Later, Josh put his manhood in Danny's anal hole. They were pounding at each other's genitals for a while. Both of them were moaning and groaning.

"I'm getting close! Danny, I'm cumming!" Josh yelled

"Me, too, Josh! Please cum inside me!" Danny pleaded.

They both reached their climax. After it was all over, The two were lying on the floor, pulses beating.

"Josh, that was awesome" Danny said panting.

"I know" said Josh.

"Actually, it was the first time I've ever had sex—even with a guy" said Danny.

"Really?" asked Josh.

"Yes" he panted. "Yes it was"

The two dressed back into their regular clothes. "By the way, is the sex scene really supposed to happen in the sketch?" asked Danny. "I wouldn't think anyone would like it."

Josh began to stammer. "Actually, no. See, I typed this script up, made some copies for the both of us to have it, and I made this sketch up"

Danny began to tremble because he just wasted forty-five minutes of his time rehearsing a sketch, kissing Josh and then having sex with him.

"So, you just made this up, so you can get a kiss from me?" asked Danny.

"Y-Yes" Josh stammered.

Danny sighed angrily. "I just wasted my time, having sex with a cast member"

"No, don't put it like that" said Josh. "I was just finding a way for you and I to be together because, I've been attracted to you lately. I really like you, Danny"

Danny cupped Josh's cheek and kissed him. "I like you, too."

"Thanks" said Josh.

"But if anyone were to have a relationship, especially the two of us, it will probably be a while before that'll happen"

Josh frowned and sighed. "You're probably right.

"But if we were to have a relationship, it would have to be private" said Danny.

"Okay, then. I agree" said Josh.

From then on, the private, secret relationship began.

**I hope you liked the story. First M-rated story, by the way. If you give reviews. Please be respectful and do not use curse words. If you do, than this story will be gone.  
**


End file.
